


Interruptions

by supremeleaderkylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben is twenty Rey is ten, F/M, Fluff, in a world where Rey trains under Luke, just sweet stuff, no underage stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleaderkylo/pseuds/supremeleaderkylo
Summary: This is my first work, I just wanted to write something small and fluffy please enjoy
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Interruptions

Ben peaks open an eye when he feels a presence standing by the door. He sees a head of brown hair, three buns down the back and knows who it is immediately. Ben motions to the door and it swings open a little too hard, sometimes he overcompensates his control. A little squeak is heard and Ben chuckles to himself.

“You must be pretty brave if you think sneaking up on a meditating Padawan is a good idea.” Ben mentions as Rey slips into the room.

“Well I didn’t know you were meditating!” Rey walks closer, arms against her chest.

“Right. Is there anything you want?” Ben stretches his arms above his head, his vertebrae popping as he waits for an answer.

“Will you show me again?” Rey asks quietly.

Ben takes a second to think, he’s not suppose to be teaching her things or showing her, he’s just a learner himself but he can’t help himself when he sees Rey trying to coerce the Force into helping her play pranks among the other Padawans or when she takes it seriously and tries to get her books to come to her when Luke encourages her. She’s not suppose to be able to harness it like she does. Uncle Luke worries more and more about her everyday, a talent like hers can lead down a path of darkness very quickly if not tamed and monitored.

“I guess but you can’t tell Master Luke.” Rey nods furiously and sits crisscross opposite Ben.

Ben smiles at her and holds his hand up, the book laying nearby flies into his hand and Rey has a look of awe in her eyes.

“So cool!” Ben opens the book and lets the Force flip the pages, it seems to amuse Rey.

She crawls forward on her knees right until her nose is practically touching the book, Ben drops the tome and grabs Rey by her waist digging his fingers in until she’s pleading mercy.

“That’ll teach you to interrupt my mediations.” Rey sits in his lap, she still can’t shake the habit even ten years later.

“You’re really cool, thanks for showing me that.” She reaches up and tugs on his braid until he bends his head down.

Rey places a gentle kiss against his nose before yanking his braid and jumping from his lap.

“That was for tickling me!” She shouts as she runs away.

Ben laughs and gets up to chase her, his mediations can wait.


End file.
